Hear my screams
by Ilta Kimon
Summary: Green flash, flowing blood, the smell of sex, lack of breath. That was all you needed to break Harry and Hermione. BLHG LVHP, mentions of LLHG, character deaths, torture, slash, femslash


**Name:** Hear my screams

**Pairing:** BellatrixHermione, Voldemort Harry, mentions of LunaHermione, onesided RonHermione

**Rating:** Mature definitely!

**Warnings:** Torture! non-con sex, femslash, slash, character deaths, did I mention torture already?

**Summary: ** All it took was a green flash and she was gone. All Hermione could do now was scream and pray she'd survive this alive! Not that Harry had it any easier. You try having sex without breathing, with your enemy nonetheless!

**Author Note:** This is dedicated to Birthofdestiny~ and Merosha, who requested BellaHermy with VoldyHarry, and lots of torture and smex. Hopefully they'll enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, it belongs to our queen, J.K. Rowling.

Hasn't been beta'ed yet!

* * *

><p>A big brown owl flew without a hurry over the Dean's Forest, where a group of three of not just yet adults resided. It hooted loudly and searched for the recipient of the letter it was carrying. An unusual recipient it was indeed, never had the owl taken a letter, or even a note, to someone like this.<p>

The owl finally found what it had been looking for, hooted again and dropped the letter after catching the attention of a bushy haired girl. The girl looked at the received letter with uncertain eyes, who on earth could it be from? She and her two companions were constantly on the move and none of their friends had contacted them before either. Maybe something really bad, like really bad, had happened? Hermione Granger ripped the letter open and read.

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she held the letter the unknown owl had brought her. Clearly shaken by the message, catching the attention of both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, her best friends, and they stood up from their beds and walked next to her. Harry gently took the letter from her firm grip and took a glance at it while Ron was trying to coax a response out of the pale and trembling witch. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes.

The green eyed young wizard's eyes widened as he read the letter's contents and finally understood his best friend's reaction. It wasn't everyday occurrence you found out that your lover had been captured by the Death Eaters as a hostage. He felt a headache coming, this wasn't something they could ignore, it wasn't an option.

Harry grumbled the piece of parchment in his hand causing Ron to look up. He saw Harry's determined green eyes cloud with anger and loath. ''Hermione, we need to make preparations,'' Harry said to the now crying girl. Ron was confused and was just about to voice his confusion, when Harry threw him the grumbled letter, ''They've got Luna.''

_To Ms. Hermione Granger (MUDBLOOD),_

_We are more than pleasured to inform you of the capture of Ms. Luna Lovegood, a blood-traitor and your recognized lover. Would you wish to retrieve her from our care we have arranged a place and time for such a meeting. If you fail to appear, we are sadly forced to kill Ms. Lovegood._

_The meeting place has been chosen to be the Entrance Hall of Ministry of Magic. We expect to see you exactly in a week at 12.00 pm sharp. We are sure you understand that should you appear without being accompanied by Mr. Harry Potter, we are forced to make drastic decisions (A.K.A kill not only Ms. Lovegood but also you, Ms. Granger)._

_Don't disappoint us, little Ms. Mudblood._

_Waiting with excitement_  
><em>Bellatrix Lestrange<em>

Hermione, after the initial shock, regained her composure and for the next week the Golden Trio made all kinds of preparations: plans, plans and plans. Possible scenarios and plans to escape them, what to take along with them and what to do if everything went wrong. Plans.

The Ministry had fallen into Voldemort's, and his goons', hands, so obviously now, after the fall, they did not need to find disguises for them. Besides, they were expected. It was a painfully obvious trap, but for Luna both Harry, who held himself somewhat responsible for it, and Hermione, who was not willing to leave Luna behind like this, were ready to risk all they had fought for. Ron was torn inside, but still as the loyal friend he was he readily helped the two. He was still a bit bitter about losing Hermione to Luna after all.

But the fact was that a part of him, however small it was, would easily have left Luna behind and let her die. It made him feel disgusted with himself. He had lost a fair fight and was being a sore loser. A very sore one, he knew Luna wouldn't have thought like this if everything had been the opposite. He was horrible, his thoughts were wrong, he failed as a friend.

The night before the meeting with their more than likely death, Hermione was not able to sleep. She kept worrying about Luna, what had they done to her and would she ever be able to overcome it. Harry sat next to her and whispered consolations and comforting words to the girl he considered his sister throughout the night. Ron also stayed up, listening to the muffled sobs from Hermione and the calming voice that could only belong to Harry. Behind his closed eyes he was thinking furiously, what would he do if either of Harry or Hermione would die the next day. Or Luna, as it would mean the mental dying of Hermione.

Snapping his eyes open, Ron had found his answer. He wouldn't be able to survive the loss.

The morning arrived way too soon for all of the young adults, none of them truly ready. After Apparating to the nearest entrance of the Ministry of Magic, they drew their wands and cautiously entered, ready for an attack. It never came.

Empty Entrance Hall was all that greeted them. Harry frowned, something felt off, and he didn't like it. Ron was tense, waiting for a blow. Hermione looked around frantically, her mind only repeating the name of her love in her head. If she wasn't so worried, she would have noticed the slightly uneven movement in the air, a movement that wasn't suppose to be there.

A quiet hiss sounded around them.

The sight that suddenly greeted them next was nerve-wracking. Dozens of Death Eaters surrounded them immediately, casting Expelliarmus on each of them before they held them apart from each other, quickly pocketing their wands so that they wouldn't be able to get them.

Harry felt his chin being forcibly lifted up and a disgusting liquid trailing down his throat as he was forced to drink it. The hands holding his arms behind his back suddenly let go and he fell as a heap on the ground.

''Oh my, we have guests,'' a cold voice said from a bit afar, clearly amused at the sight of Harry groveling. An insane laugh echoed when Bellatrix stepped into view holding a beaten up and barely alive Luna. Her eyes looked dim, as if she was blind. Hermione's eyes narrowed in rage and began struggling. ''Let her go, you bitch! Leave her alone!'' she screamed at the insane Death Eater. ''Ehihihi! Don't want to if it makes you act that way,'' Bellatrix giggled and licked her lips.

Ron stayed still and silent for once and tried to think of a way out. 'Out, out, out, need to get OUT!' his mind was screaming. His worried eyes darted from the seething Hermione to shallowly breathing Luna to trembling and panting Harry. The potion he had drank obviously was the cause of that.

''I'm sure you're wondering why you aren't dead yet, aren't you Potter. It's because you shall not die just yet, where would the fun be if you did?'' Voldemort said and stepped closer to his nemesis and crouched in front of him. ''Something wrong, Potter?'' he asked whilst smirking when Harry grabbed the hem of his robe. Harry only gasped loudly and looked up Voldemort with a begging look in his eyes. A chuckle escaped from Voldemort, how captivating the young boy looked like this.

Ron snarled when Voldemort traced his finger down Harry's cheek to his jaw. What was the meaning of this? Was Lord BLOODY Voldemort planning to rape the Chosen one? Blood red eyes darted to his way and looked very displeased. ''Why is he still alive? Kill him.''

A green light was the last thing Ron saw as he fell on the ground, eyes open. ''RON!'' both Harry and Hermione screamed with tears in their eyes. Luna's non-seeing eyes also shed tears for the red head. ''Ahahahahhahahahaa! He's dead! Hihihihii!'' Bellatrix cackled madly as Yaxley dropped his wand hand after casting the Killing Curse. He only snorted at the foolish boy.

Harry looked murderously at Voldemort who enjoyed his reaction to his best friend's death. ''Now now, Harry. It was inevitable, I know you knew at least one of you would die today,'' the Dark Lord said as he placed his long fingers on Harry's throat, ''Rather him than you, right?'' Harry felt himself being turned around to lay on his back and strong legs pinning him down by his hips. His hands were bound above his head tightly together. He felt helpless, but still struggled.

''No, Harry, Harry! Don't touch him you slimy snake!'' Hermione screamed at Voldemort, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She felt a slap on her cheek, it threw her head to the other side, it hurt, burned. She bit her lower lip. She raised her fearful eyes to watch as Voldemort lowered himself more and licked Harry's neck.

Harry gasped at the burning feeling. It felt good, the thought made him cringe. ''It's working beautifully, the potion that is,'' Voldemort said. ''What you drank was kind of what muggles call aphrodisiac. It increases sexual desire. But as this is a stronger version of aphrodisiac, it also makes you lose all your inhibitions, you'd fuck anything that comes your way, for a while anyway. It's effective, especially when humiliating someone. And before I kill you, I want to… Humiliate you, toy with you and… make you understand just who it was that you so willingly opposed,'' the man continued and he smirked when Harry's cheeks began turning red.

The young wizard squirmed, wanting to get away from the man sitting on top of him. He didn't want to be touched by him, and yet he wanted. Harry felt like crying.

''Delicious,'' Voldemort whispered and fondled the Chosen one through the front of his jeans. His tongue flicked out of his mouth again and licked Harry's neck before he bit down at the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder. Harry whimpered pathetically: he didn't want to feel this pleasured, not in the hands of the man who had murdered his parents, not in this situation, not when he was supposed to grieve over Ron! And yet he did. He felt ashamed of how immensely he enjoyed the Dark Lords ministrations and how good it felt to be touched like that in that situation while being watched by not-so-innocent onlookers.

He felt disgusted with himself.

His belt's buckle was quickly opened and a cold hand slipped under his boxers. Harry's eyes widened and he yelped in surprise. His shaft began stirring slowly but surely. Another whimper was met with a chuckle. Harry tried to move away, but the legs holding him down did a very good job at keeping him still.

''You're enjoying this, aren't you. You love it how I touch you, it gives you pleasure. And you love how my supporters look at your sluttish actions, most likely wanting their share too. But you don't only want to have pleasure by my hands, you want something big shoved up that perky little ass of yours, something warm and pulsating. You want cock, don't you?'' Voldemort said, dirty words rolling off from his tongue like water. Harry did not know how dirty talk could turn one on like this. Especially when it was done by Voldemort, someone one expected not to bother to familiarize himself with such vulgar words.

Harry writhed under Voldemort, thrusting his hips ever so slightly upwards to meet his nemesis' hand a bit more. It was starting to be painful. ''Vohl…'' he tried but his breathy voice failed him. The green eyed boy was inwardly screaming at his body, hating what was happening. Still he moaned wantonly when Voldemort's fingers curled around his manhood and pumped once. Only once.

Hermione had to look away from the sight. Tears prickled in her eyes again. This was just too much! How much more did they have to suffer? She would have preferred to be killed on the spot. Harry's moan made her sob quietly.

Bellatrix watched with something akin to curiosity as she watched her beloved master slowly work on the Potter boy. In a way he was being gentle. 'Intriguing,' she thought and looked at the Mudblood who was crying her eyes out. She licked her lips, how the tears looked perfect on the brown haired girl's face. 'Even more intriguing,' Bellatrix thought.

Harry had lost his shirt at some point. His jeans had also been jerked down to his ankles along with his boxers. And he wasn't embarrassed, he just wanted more of those heavenly touches that rained on his body, his rational and denying mind could go to hell. ''Such a dirty whore,'' Voldemort said with a laugh when Harry moaned again, the moans had begun increasing when the clothes had disappeared. His mouth latched on to one of the rosy and perky nipples when his other hand worked on the other one.

Fingers tweaked, pinched and pulled while teeth bit down, pulled followed by a soothing swipe of a tongue. Voldemort sat up and looked at the raven haired boy's flushed face. Harry's eyes were clouded with lust, almost closed, cheeks were deliciously red and his lips were open as the boy panted heavily.

The boy's cock was standing up to full attention, becoming alarmingly red. Voldemort slid his forefinger sensuously slowly down its length smirking as it twitched at the touch. ''Slut.'' Twitch. Voldemort raised an eyebrow feeling amused and tried again, ''Whore.'' Twitch. ''Naughty boy,'' Voldemort laughed quietly as he watched the cock twitch at the dirty names.

''I wonder, would you be as willing as you are now if you weren't under the influence of that potion,'' he wondered as he continued to tease the now leaking shaft. He pulled the foreskin down, his finger sliding against the revelead slit, probing and smearing the precum all over. Pinching the sack of balls made Harry arch slightly, giving a nice view to the snakish man. Said man licked his lips, hungry for some green eyed boywonder.

''Please stop,'' Hermione whispered her plea and was blatantly ignored. She hung her head in defeat when Harry groaned. He felt something prodding his ass. A finger slid past the tight ring: his gasp echoed loudly in the Hall. ''Hurts, doesn't it?'' Voldemort asked, feeling sadistic pleasure at the boy's pain. He felt himself harden at the sight presented to him: Harry Potter writhing under him in immense pleasure and pain. Now that really was a sight to revel in.

Voldemort wasn't in the mood to share. The boy was his, and suddenly the stares from his Death Eaters were starting to annoy him. He wiggled the finger inside Harry pulling it out and pushed back in while he thought. Harry cringed, his mind was telling him to rebel again, but why should he when it felt so good? The slow movement stopped as a smirk appeared on Voldemort's face. Harry wanted to cower in fear, but still he felt himself becoming only more hard.

''You're all dismissed. Bellatrix, you're in charge of the Mudblood,'' the Dark Lord suddenly announced with a darkened look, and his finger still inside Harry's ass, he Apparated both himself and the bothered boy away. His Death Eaters looked at the spot the two of them had just a second ago occupied with surprise and confusion.

Bellatrix began laughing. '' You heard our Lord, now go away. I want to play with lady Mudblood,'' she then said in a dismissive tone and took out a knife, she was going to have fun. The rest of the Death Eaters were displeased, but did as was ordered. They did not understand what was going on. Neither did Hermione.

Hermione was inwardly panicking. Where had Voldemort taken Harry? Why? What was going to happen? What about Luna? And she herself? ''Please, let Luna leave,'' she finally managed to say. Bellatrix looked at the blond girl she was holding up with a sneer. ''She's starting to annoy me. You only think about her, when you should be thinking about me,'' she said pouting.

''Her… mione…'' Luna croaked out all of a sudden. Bellatrix let go of her and walked away muttering about Mudbloods and blood-traitors. Hermione scrambled to the blond girl and embraced her gently. She placed and small kiss on the pale lips. They both smiled.

''Maybe,'' the madwoman pondered,'' I'll just kill her! Avada Kedavra!''

Not only had Hermione lost the sight of Harry, who could be death by now for all she knew, she had had to watch Ron die in front of her eyes. And now, she was holding the dead body of the person she had truly loved. No tears sprang from her eyes, no sound escaped her lips. She was broken, through and through.

Her hands rose above her head, she was slowly levitated upwards until she dangled in the middle of the air, Luna laying at only couple centimeters under her feet. Hermione snapped her eyes to Bellatrix who wore a wicked grin. ''Play time,'' the witch said, ''Crucio!''

Hermione screamed. She felt pain that couldn't be described by words all over her body, the pain only intensifying as she screamed more and more. Then it stopped. The brown haired girl coughed and tried to breathe as much as possible, it was near impossible to take breaths while being crucioed.

Her eyes landed on the lifeless body underneath her and she almost choked. Another round of endless pain began. Bellatrix began giggling madly as she watched the girl writhe and squirm in the air, doing anything to stop the pain. Her screams were music to Bella's ears, she felt ready to pee honey just at the sound of them. Not to mention the sight, the Mudbloods back arched and her hair all disheveled, eyes and lips opened wide.

Bellatrix stopped the curse, pocketed her wand and began fingering the blade in her hand. Her steps alerted the smart witch of her coming closer and fearful eyes turned towards her. ''I am so going to enjoy this,'' Bellatrix said, her voice laced with pleasure.

The blade cut Hermione's skin fast. The pain came later on. She whimpered as the next cut was made. Then Bellatrix went on rampage: cuts rained on her body, cutting apart her clothes and showing more of the silky skin. Hermione yelped, shouted, cried, screamed. ''More, I want to hear more! Hahahehehihi,'' Bella yelled with a mad glint in her eyes. The woman continued cutting the girl up before suddenly stopping.

Hermione felt the gravity as she fell on the floor on top of Luna's corpse. She looked at the empty face once and finally tears fell. The girl buried her face into the blond hair and sobbed. A sneer appeared on Bellatrix's lips, she then took out her wand again. ''Imperio,'' Bellatrix said and Hermione stood up. She took hold of the offered blade and placed the blade on her visible breast. Her cut up clothes were barely staying on.

''Strip,'' Bella ordered and watched in mild interest and she witnessed creamy skin full of angry red cuts. The girl looked good covered in blood, albeit the underwear she was wearing was in the way. ''All off, pet,'' the woman sang. Hermione soon stood in her naked glory, tears falling down her cheeks and blush covering her face. Only Luna had seen her naked like this.

''I want you to mark yourself as my toy.'' Hermione brought the blade to her left breast and slowly started carving on the flesh. ''Nngh! A-ha! Hu-,'' she cried out but kept going on, not that she could have stopped. Beautifully carved B and L decorated her breast, blood dripping down to her navel and from there even lower. Bellatrix's eyes followed the trail left by the blood.

Inwardly Hermione cried, she wanted Luna to hold her, she was scared and on the mercy of the madwoman before her. And she knew 'mercy' wasn't a word used by Bellatrix. She wanted to die.

''You're wounds look like they need to be closed. But I don't have any potions and I'm not capable of using healing magic,'' Bellatrix lied with a sweet tone, as if she was talking to a baby. ''So let's use the second-best option, fire,'' she continued and licked her lips as the tip of her wand was lit.

The woman placed the wand's head on Hermione's skin without caring where it actually hit. Hermione's knees buckled as she screamed, but instead of hitting the ground she felt herself being pulled up by her hands again, left hanging in the air. But Bella continued her 'healing' process. The fire did close the cuts, but the pain was unbearable, Hermione was on the brink of losing her consciousness.

''I'm going to close that pretty mark you gave yourself and thus mark you as mine,'' Bellatrix said happily and watched the girl squirm as the fire licked her tender skin. After finishing, Bellatrix couldn't help herself, she wanted a taste. Her tongue swiped the side of the wounded breast. Hermione flinched.

Bellatrix licked her lips, ''Be prepared, pet.''

Hermione laid on the cold floor, her hands and legs bound by magic and a towel like cloth held tightly over her mouth and nose. Bellatrix sat in front of her head, wand ready in hand. With a small tap water rushed on Hermione's face making breathing impossible. And the cloth kept her mouth open and she felt water going down her throat but she couldn't breathe and began soon trying to cough out the invading water as a reflex, but as water kept coming it had the opposite effect, she was literally drowning. And the water stopped and the cloth disappeared. Hermione coughed loudly and tried to get the water out of her throat and mouth desperately as she gurgled and choked on the water, but she was forced to lie on her back, she couldn't turn sideways and so rid the water from blocking her breathing. And before she could breathe properly again the cloth came back and so did the water.

This had been going or for couple hours, it was immense fun for Bellatrix. In her mind, the only good thing muggles had ever invented was torturing, they had so many methods it was hard to choose which ones were best. Crucio was simple and best in pain causing, but after a time it got boring. She watched in delight as Hermione was unable to breathe. Bella quickly turned the girl over and let her cough all the water away from her lungs. Hermione gasped for oxygen hungrily.

''Next stage,'' she laughed, her tone hinting at pain. She pointed her wand at Hermione's knee. And suddenly the girl screamed as she felt the bones move from their designated places. The next one followed and she screamed more. Tears flowed as she cried. ''I only dislodged them, and you're already screaming so magnificently,'' Bella purred. ''I'll just fix it quickly then,'' and the bones moved back. It hurt just the same as the dislodgement.

Bellatrix circled around the girl and hummed approvingly. ''I wonder… Would you break too much if I gave you the same treatment Potter-baby got?'' she asked with a sinister smile. Hermione's eyes widened and she began trashing. Only Luna, only Luna was allowed to touch her. ''You thinking of your DEAD girlfriend, pet? You don't want this, right? Good, the more you feel against this the more it makes me feel excited.''

Bellatrix lowered herself to sit on Hermione's lower stomach, straddling the girl's hips. Her hands ghosted over the silky skin before taking a firm hold on the girl's small breasts. She massaged them roughly and began playing with the buds in the middle. Hermione bit down on her lower lip to stop any sounds escaping, she refused to enjoy the stimulation. It proved to be a very hard task when Bellatrix started using her mouth.

''Come on, pet, open up that sweet mouth of yours, I want to you be as vocal as possible,'' Bella purred and forced Hermione to open her lips. ''I hate you… I HATE YOU!'' the girl shouted, Bellatrix only smiled wider.

''My, how lovely,'' the woman chuckled and dug her fingers into the skin making Hermione groan in pain, ''We share the feeling then.''

Bellatrix brought her hand up to her hair and pulled a needle, or something equally sharp, Hermione could not recognize it in her state, twirled it around before sticking it through Hermione's left nipple. Hermione gasped sharply and felt pain she had not anticipated. And ever so slight pleasure.

''And another one,'' Bellatrix sang.

Soon both Hermione's nipple's were pierced, small trickles of blood flowed down the sides of her breasts. She gasped, trying to even out her breath, ignoring the pleasure that had come with the painful piercing.

Bellatrix smiled creepily and tugged at the needles. Hermione arched her back away from the floor, felt tears stinging her eyes, pleasure pooled down her stomach.

''Oh ho, you enjoyed that didn't you, filthy girl...''

Bellatrix continued tugging while positioning herself with a better access to the between of Hermione's legs. She did nothing, just watched how the pain from Hermione's face began fade away and a slight blush covered her nose, then her cheeks. Lovely.

The gasps of pain changed into delicious moans of pleasure, making Bellatrix shiver as she stared how the mudblood's crotch began to moisten. Bellatrix licked her lips and without a thought, dove forward for a taste.

Having been lost in pleasure, Hermione was in for a rude awakening. It wasn't pain, it was wet and skillful, soft and warm, tickling her clitoris and occasionally inserting inside her vagina. It was a tongue and the immense pleasure shook Hermione out of her stupor, only for her to fall under it again.

She tried to fight it, she really did. But as her broken mind supplied pictures of Luna doing this to her, she couldn't find the will to fight. She moaned lowly, her hips bucking slightly. Gasps and moans filled the ethereally silent air with slurping sounds as background music.

Bellatrix realized that she herself was enjoying this too much. Too much for her to care. She flicked the clitoris with her tongue languidly, she was in no hurry. She then bit lightly, soothed with her tongue, sucking all the more.

''L-l-Lunah...''

Bellatrix stopped her ministrations right then and there. She looked up, annoyance and anger evident in her gaze.

''Luna?'' she hissed catching Hermione's eyes. She dug her nails to the girl's inner thighs painfully, ''Luna?''

''From now on, slut, you call out one name and one name only! And it most certainly isn't Luna!'' Bellatrix screamed and hit Hermione.

''Say my name,'' she shouted, ''Say my name!''

''Bellah-tri-ah!'' Hermione managed to strangle out, as she was hit again for stalling.

Still seething in anger, Bellatrix flipped the girl over on her stomach and pulled her behind upwards. She then ruthlessly put her finger inside the girl, adding another and twisting them. She listened to the moans for a while, before adding another finger enjoying the grunt of pain.

Bellatrix began nipping the mudblood's lower back, hard enough to draw blood sometimes. She stretched Hermione so much she could fit her whole fist inside the girl. Bellatrix licked her lips at the obvious discomfort Hermione was in.

She then pulled out fast, strangled cry echoing around, and flipped the girl over again. The older woman then took hold of her skirt and pulled it upwards to reveal her naked crotch. She rarely wore underwear as she could sometimes hit an orgasm just from torturing other people.

Bellatrix smirked at the fearful look in Hermione's eyes and lowered herself on top of the girl's face, ''Give me some lovin', mudblood,'' she ordered and with a swish of her wand something began intruding Hermione's loose vagina again.

Hermione, out of fear, hesitantly brought her tongue to touch the protective lips of Bellatrix's vagina. She played with the clit, sucked and dipped inside.

''Ahn,'' Bellatrix moaned lewdly, surprising Hermione. She paused long enough to earn a glare from the woman on top of her before she quickly continued her work.

Lick, in, suck, suck, lick, in. Hermione closed her eyes as the object working inside her slowly and sensually moved back and forth, enough to keep her aroused but far from being able bring forth an orgasm.

''Hngh,'' Bellatrix groaned above and gasped lightly.

''That's enough, slut,'' Bellatrix panted and moved away. The thing inside Hermione disappeared too.

When Hermione got a look at Bellatrix she noticed she was completely naked, her wild hair cascading down the milky white skin. And despite her position, the situation, and who exactly she was looking at, Hermione felt her mouth go dry.

Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere and was once more straddling Hermione's hips. She brought her fingers down between Hermione's legs and inserted her fingers.

Hermione felt her hands come free and a throaty chuckle near her ear began instructing her.

''You know what to do. I want to feel your fingers inside me, curling, uncurling, plunging deep.

''Come on, bitch, move your hand, yeah, that's right...

''Unnhh, so good. Faster, ahn, more,'' Bellatrix kept talking to Hermione's ear, enjoying how the girl's quivering hands worked wonders inside her. She herself listened to the ecstatic moans and throaty gasps as she was knuckles deep inside the girl, her thumb playing with her clitoris.

''Come on, girl, oh I love those fingers, mmhh...

''Keep it up, so close!

''C-cl-close,'' Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix nipped at the girls earlobe feeling her oncoming orgasm.''Yeah, slut, cum for me, sweet thing, cum.''

Hermione gasp before she screamed her orgasm. Bellatrix moaned as she felt the warmth trickle on her hand. She bit down on Hermione's shoulder and came as the girl dutifully kept on pleasuring her mistress.

Because, that's what Bellatrix was. Mistress. And Hermione was her new doll.

With a smirk, Bellatrix gathered the exhausted and quivering girl in her arms. She passed a sidelong glance at Luna's dead body before Apparating away.

She would make her mudblooded doll forget her dead bunny, she'd discipline her doll to forget.

Placing Hermione on her large bed, Bellatrix allowed herself to pull the girl close in her arms and hold her as sleep took both of them over. But Bellatrix was far from satisfied.

She knew exactly what she'd play with her new doll once she'd wake up.

* * *

><p>Oh my... This was my first time EVER writing sex between two women... Did I do good? Or did I fail horribly?<p>

The next installment will be much shorter, it will be of what happened with Voldemort and Harry after their disappearing act, so it'll basically be sex. And sex. And maybe a little bit of sex. Yeah...

But anyway! I hope you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts, please. Review equals love!

- Ilta Kimon


End file.
